mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsar Lola
The Tsar Lola is the most powerful nuclear weapon ever made in the history of Earth 2. It weighs in at an incredible 584mt of TNT, obliterating the island it was detonating on. The first was detonated in June 2011, and the others are being held by the USSR, and will be launched if the situation demands it. Being the most powerful nuclear explosive in the world, it is held in an impenetrable silo 200 miles beneath Earth 2's surface at an unknown location in the USSR . Pieboy never gives away any information on the Tsar Lola, so if anyone produces a similarly powerful nuke, he will charge them of Espionage, and promptly annihilate them with a self-destruct device within the Tsar Lola, which is present in all designs. This countermeasure results in a smaller explosion, but the yield is enough to terminated everything nearby and, hopefully, and information on the nuke. Exposure to the light from the blast of this weapon is capable of blinding even if it is seen only in the peripherals, and is even capable of getting through conventional means of light protection, requiring special equipment to safely observe a blast. It was for a time the most destructive weapon on Earth 2 - a title it still holds over other nuclear weapons. If detonated high in the atmosphere, the resulting spread of fallout as well as the destruction of all space vehicles would be incredible. The shockwave alone can destroy even the strongest structures, including mountains, meaning that only excessively deep nuclear bunkers are safe from this weapon. The nuke was said to be able to set the atmosphere on fire, but this was proven false in simulations and in multiple tests. A ninth was constructed on June 10, 2013 in preparation for the strike on Menos, becoming the Fury of Earth 2. A tenth was constructed on July 29, 2013. Production of the Tsar Lola was ceased for the entirety of the Tiberium Era due to the heavy warfare taking place across the planet, but progress resumed in early December 2014. As a result, none were used during the war as the worldwide effects caused by the nuclear detonation in a Red Zone would likely have caused irreversible damage to Earth 2. Another of the weapons was finally completed on March 25th, 2016, two years after the end of the Tiberium Wars. The weapon has been determined to be so powerful that it isn't even strategic. The USSR currently holds the only 11 available. The USSR admits that, while the Tsar Lola is capable of damage never before considered by the people of Earth 2, it is not the strongest weapon on the planet. They give this attribute to the USA's Oblivion Plague, claiming that while a three separate Tsar Lola blasts taking place over three separate continents would be catastrophic, three releases of the oblivion plague over three separate continents would probably bring about the end of Humanity.Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD)Category:WeaponsCategory:Weapons of Mass Destruction owned by the United Speakonian Soviet RepublicCategory:Deadliest WeaponsCategory:SuperweaponsCategory:High Security RisksCategory:Class-6N Weaponry